shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soyokaze/Personality and Relationships
Personality Soyokaze has often been described as Demetrius’s pet or such; she is fearsomely loyal to Demetrius. She shows her loyalty to him by doing any order given to going above and be on. Soyokaze is a very refined and old world woman, choosing to dress in more traditional garb. Thinking less of opponents who wear revealing outfits and exposing their own bodies. She believes it makes them impure and as an incarnation of god it is her job to destroy the impure. What she thinks is righteous and holy, is really genocide to those who are “impure”. Although she has such a pride in herself and abilities, her power confidence is the point of arrogances. Mocking and giving sarcastic remarks to opponents, this seems to give her some laughs. But mostly angers opponents and others, but if such a remark is to her about her ways. She becomes enraged and wouldn’t stop until said person is killed off. In battle Soyokaze can be as cruel and heartless as the other Hakuri Children, but unlike most of them who listen to their muscles and other powers. She is very observant of the surround area and situation at hand; much like Demetrius she likes to use everything that she can to win. She does use her other brothers and sisters, sending them into battle. Showing that is not scared to take command when Demetrius is gone. Although in the back of her mind, she does think of herself as the strongest or one of the strongest of the Hakuri children. Soyokaze dislikes opening up to others, she thinks her to be very impendent. Choosing do many missions given to her by Demetrius solo, she is mostly a cold woman. Not having a care for children, elders and animals. But being a very old fashion old woman, she takes whatever is needed to clean the impure. Once even going so far as hanging a husband and wife up by their wrists. Then mercilessly whipping them, she has been compared to Kojiro in such actions. Thousands do run from such a woman, but sadly enough she has often commented she does a bit empty. Such as commenting to some of the other Children, what are their purposes for their creations. Showing that she does have a great care for her own life and not wanting to be called back. Thus why she is so fearsomely loyal to Demetrius. Although Soyokaze is somewhat tragic as well, she has such undying loyalty to Demetrius because she fears for her own life. She longs to be like the winds free and go wherever they please, she has often hinted to some strong pirates about Demetrius. Trying to get help in defeating him so she can be free, but sadly she knows that couldn’t happen because if Demetrius’s heart is “killed” everything connected to him will die off. She is forced to be in an endless hell of service to Demetrius. Relationships Demetrius Soyokaze’s relationship with Demetrius is much like a father/daughter, Soyokaze loyal to Demetrius and Demetrius trusting Soyokaze the most. Although in reality Demetrius just uses Soyokaze, giving her a false illusion of him in her own eyes. But both seem to know more than what the other children know, but she just plays along with it and not trying to get on Demetrius bad side. Because she is well aware that her own life can be taken away just as easily as she was created. The Hakuri Children Her relationship with her brothers and sisters of the Hakuri Children, she is a very prominent and leadership role among the children. Most times she uses her brothers and sisters in battle, letting her sit back and watch. Soyokaze rather doesn’t really care for them, she sees them as more of business partners rather than brothers and sisters. Dreams Soyokaze’s dream is somewhat disturbing and simple at the same time, she being a refined woman wants to destroy all of the impure things in the world. Be it man, animal or machine, this was her purpose and she does live for it. Her second half of her dream is to be free from Demetrius, but sadly she knows that couldn’t be possible. It seems only her dreams keep her from the point of insanity. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages